¿Sabes?
by MichelleTaisho
Summary: Puede que ya no sientas nada... porque me di cuanta tarde, muy tarde.   Basado en la canción "¿sabes?" de Alex Ubago


Los personajes no me pertenecen. Tan solo los uso en mis historias.

_**¿Sabes?**_

_La vi salir, como siempre salía todas las noches, desde hace dos meses. Pero hoy la seguiré. No se que hace pero quiero saberlo, siempre sale con eso que llama guitarra y regresa poco después de salir el sol. Seguro cree que no me di cuenta pero se que se va con cuidado, pobre seguro piensa que así no me despertara, si supiera que nunca duermo, que siempre estoy alerta._

La siguió y la observo ir asta un claro muy metido en el bosque, sentarse en una roca alta y lisa que había en el centro, estaba rodeada de flores de luna, brillaban casi como la misma.

_Se ve hermosa así, tan pura, tranquila, sin miedos. Pero este es un bosque muy peligroso y salio sin las flechas y el arco, la cuidare, no quiero que le pase nada. Parece que espera a alguien, pero ¿Quién será? Cierra sus ojos y empieza a tocar una melodía y a cantar._

**¿Sabes?, vida mía,**

**que cuando cae el sol, y se apaga el día**

**la luna brilla pura y limpia.**

**Pues tu la iluminas con tu amor**

**con tu belleza y con tu olor**

**con tu cariño, tu alegría y con tu voz.**

_Canta muy bonito, pero quiero saber ¿Para quién canta? Lo hace con mucho sentimiento en su vos con ¿amor? Quiero saber ¿Por quien canta?_

Caminando se cerca un joven youkai de cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, al claro donde se encuentra la joven de cabellos azabaches.

_Alguien se acerca, no se quien es pero no es humano. Parece ser que es a quien espera. Siento celos pero de que si yo ya elegí y no es a ella. Pero no dije mi decisión ¿Por que? Porque Nunca estuve seguro, de amar a Kikio _

**Pero si tu no estás, si tu te vas **

**la luna mengua y desaparece**

**y las estrellas la encontrarán**

**y descubrirán que mis lágrimas mece**

**en algún lugar,**

**sin más amparo que mi propia soledad.**

El youkai llego y observo a la joven, esta abrió los ojos, sonrío y siguió cantando. El se acerco y la abrazo por la espalda. La joven no se detuve. Ambos cerraron sus ojos y ella continuo.

**Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia**

**que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas**

**porque sé que esto es el amor verdadero **

**y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero,**

**sin dudarlo ni un momento...**

El joven youkai muestra una sonrisa. Porque esta con su mujer, con su vida, con su luz. Ella muestra una sonrisa de felicidad, como ase mucho pocos veían.

_Así que era por esto pero ¡No! No puede ser, es imposible. Maldición ¡No! ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué? Si siempre me amaste, fuiste siempre sincera yo lo vi en tus ojos y si no fue a si ¿Por qué me mentiste? Maldita sea. ¿Por qué?_

**Llora mi guitarra**

**cuando tu no estás se me parte el alma**

**me haces jugar malas pasadas.**

**Levantas mi ánimo cuando me haces falta **

**sabes hacerme reír a carcajadas.**

**Puede que mañana veas en mi rostro la luz del alba**

**o puede que ya no sientas nada,**

**pero te aseguro que si hay algo de lo que no dudo**

**es que mi amor no encuentra fronteras en este mundo.**

_Por eso siempre te levantabas de buen humor... era por él._

**Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia **

**que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas**

**porque yo se que esto es amor del verdadero**

**y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero. **

_Ya no me amas y no puedo hacer nada. Esto lo soportare solo y talvez me valla con Kikio. Se que cuando termine todo te iras con el... con mi hermano Sesshomaru... quizás el pueda darte todo lo que yo no supe darte cuando te tuve, en realidad nunca fuiste mía y ya nunca lo serás_

_Jamás hubiera creído que Sesshomaru se enamoraría de alguien en especial de ti, pero todo puede pasar y había creído que siempre estarías para mí. Que tonto fui, tu dabas todo y yo nada, eso mato el amor que sentiste en algún momento por mi._

_Ahora comprendo antes me mirabas con amor, ahora me miras con admiración tal vez, cariño quizás, pero ya nunca mas me miraras con amor_

_Espero que puedas ser muy feliz..._

**Noooo... No, no... No, no, no...**

**Y ahora morirme no sería más desgracia **

**que perderte para siempre, ay mi vida no te vayas**

**porque yo se que esto es amor del verdadero**

**y sin dudarlo ni un momento, te confieso que te quiero. **

_Ojala pudiera haberte dicho cuanto te quería pero ya es muy tarde... ahora comprenderé que sentías cuando yo me iba por ella y tu quedabas llorando, sufriendo un amor que no era tullo, mentira siempre te ame y lo seguiré haciendo, lastima que me di cuanta tarde... talvez esto sea lo mejor..._

_Inuyasha se marcho de ahí, regreso a la cabaña, dejando en ese árbol todos sus sentimientos que tendrán que ser olvidados._

En el claro del bosque se escucharon susurros...

**Te amo** – susurro la joven abrazada al pecho de el.

**Y yo a ti** – dijo mientas la besaba.

Espero que les guste...

Chau y besos

Hechicera de Hielo


End file.
